


Like constellations

by Shutupandance



Series: Per quanto io fugga [5]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: “Possiamo restare così per un po’?”Possiamo pure restare così per sempre.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Per quanto io fugga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915183
Kudos: 15





	Like constellations

Lauro si sveglia di soprassalto, il sogno inizia a svanire dalla sua mente ma il terrore gli rimane sottopelle, come se si fosse ancorato lì e niente e nessuno potesse spostarlo.  
  
Si volta su un fianco, il respiro ancora affannato e il volto bagnato di sudore, fa un respiro profondo e osserva la figura addormentata accanto a lui, i suoi polmoni si riempiono nuovamente d’aria e quel terrore che lo aveva immobilizzato solo pochi istanti prima sembra placarsi, trascinato via dalle onde nei capelli di Edoardo e dal vento nel suo respiro.  
  
Lauro ha bisogno di sentirlo vicino, ha bisogno di sentirsi dire che va tutto bene, che era solo uno stupido sogno, e quindi si avvicina all’altro, gli alza un braccio per poi posare la testa sul suo petto, quello di Edoardo è un abbraccio involontario ma, pure nel sonno, stringe il corpo di Lauro vicino a sé.  
  
Vorrebbe svegliare Edo e raccontargli del suo incubo, togliersi questo peso che gli schiaccia il petto, decide che per questa volta può essere un po’ egoista, quindi gli accarezza una spalla prima di scuoterlo dolcemente.  
  
Edoardo inizia a svegliarsi lentamente, la prima cosa che fa appena apre gli occhi è posare un bacio sui capelli di Lauro, che gli si fa un po’ più vicino, beandosi nelle sue carezze.  
  
“Amore? Che succede?”  
  
Lauro si stringe ancora di più contro il suo petto, si struscia contro di lui come un gattino alla ricerca di coccole, un mugolio felice gli esce dalle labbra, si alza solo per guardarlo negli occhi e sorridergli, mentre con una mano gli accarezza una guancia.  
  
“Avevo bisogno di te.”  
  
Lo dice con sicurezza, anni fa non avrebbe osato neanche pensarla una frase simile, avere bisogno di qualcuno per lui è sempre stato il segno di debolezza più grande, ma non più, non da quando ha imparato che può chiedere aiuto, ma soprattutto da quando ha capito che lui questo aiuto se lo merita.  
  
Edoardo lo guarda con tenerezza, gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno mentre un sorriso gli si apre gentile tra le labbra, nei suoi occhi Lauro vede intere galassie, non si stancherà mai di guardarlo, di osservare come la luce cambia il colore dei suoi occhi, di percorrere i nei che gli colorano la pelle con le dita, come fosse una tela variopinta, un quadro che Lauro può accarezzare quando vuole.  
  
“Incubo?”  
  
La voce di Edo è tranquilla, la voce di chi ha vissuto questa situazione milioni volte, di chi è pronto a consolare e rassicurare l’altro tutte le volte che ne avrà bisogno.  
  
Lauro annuisce lievemente, il bisogno che sentiva di raccontare il suo sogno adesso è completamente scomparso, sostituito dalla sensazione di pace che il corpo di Edo accanto al suo gli provoca, ha bisogno solamente di questo, di essere stretto dalle braccia dell’uomo che ama per il resto della notte, _per il resto della vita_.  
  
“Possiamo restare così per un po’?”  
  
Edoardo fa cenno di sì con la testa, ha paura che parlando esca fuori quello che prova veramente, ma è ancora presto, non vuole spaventarlo, farlo scappare di nuovo, ma un giorno glielo dirà ad alta voce, ne è certo.  
  
_Possiamo pure restare così per sempre_.


End file.
